What is love?
by TheTickleGasm
Summary: Slade rapes Starfire, in early stages, much more to come. RobinStarfire, TerraBeastboy Possibly RobinTerra. Could someone be pregnant? Who's baby is it? You don't know! Do I? Please R&R! I don't mind flames!
1. Violation and Acceptance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Starfire would be together forever and always. And if you still think I'm trying to steal it, don't sue me. I don't have any money. And I _really_ don't want to be plunged into debt right now.

SPOILERS: Terra episodes (Terra, Titan Rising, Betrayal, Aftershock I, Aftershock II)

CHAPTER ONE: VIOLATION AND ACCEPTANCE

"You have no idea how much this is going to hurt you." Robin lay bound and gagged on the floor of his lair. Starfire and the other Titans were in the same condition, though unconscious, a few feet away. Slade was winning. Though the Titans had figured out how to revive Terra, who was a Titan now (after carefully earning their trust), Slade's friends had also discovered how to bring him back to life, without the Teen Titans knowing. With their guard down, it was the opportune moment for Slade to make his move. Asleep at the Tower, they had no idea he was planning an ambush. Slade's cronies captured each of the Titans and brought them to Slade's hideout.

"You'll never get away with this!" cried the recently awoken Robin.

"Won't I, Robin? You know what I'm capable of. Or, perhaps you've forgotten my power. Well, why don't I give you a little demonstration?" Slade walked over to where Starfire lay and removed her gagging, then roused her. Her eyes widened in shock and she shrieked.

"What are you going to do to her?" demanded Robin.

"Oh, just take something from her that she's wanted to give to you all along. And besides, I know that this is something you want as well, so there's an added bonus."

"What are you--? No!!" screamed Robin when he saw Slade unclothe her. Starfire's shocked eyes evolved into ones of terror as she progressed to complete nudity.

"I do not wish for you to do this to me! You are a bad man! Robin, please help me!!" Robin was trying desperately to free himself and save the one he loved from being violated in such a way. Starfire tried to shoot at Slade with her energy beams, but Slade had anticipated this and disabled her powers, just like he had with all the others.

"You know, you always were the pretty one. Just like Terra. That's why I'm going to do to you what I did to her all through her apprenticeship."

Robin was struggling incessantly while Slade prepared himself for what he was about to do. Slade lowered himself above Starfire and stared her hungrily up and down. He was going to do it. Nothing was going to stop him. Robin had yet to free himself, and Starfire lay sobbing, wishing it would all end. Slade gave Robin one last glare and then made his move. He entered Starfire fast and hard, causing her to scream in pain. He thrusted rhythmically over and over again, reaching his climax.

"Kiss me!" he yelled. Starfire turned away, tears streaming down her face. It was too much for Robin to handle, he was sure he'd go mad. Seeing his beloved being desecrated like that, he was in complete shock, though he still has wits enough to keep fighting against his bindings.

Finally, with one last effort, he was free. He lunged at Slade with full force, knocking him into the wall. He freed Starfire and the others and then threw himself at Slade, drawing out his jujitsu staff with a deadly swirl. Slade's eyes widened in horror as Robin came down on him, inserting it into his body. The other Titans looked embarrassedly at Starfire and then turned to Robin.

"Umm, dude? Why is Starfire like, in the nude, and why did you like fully get Slade?"

"Because, Beast boy, Slade did something unforgivable. Something terrible. he... he... he raped Starfire." finished Robin almost inaudibly. The other Titans stared, awestruck, and Starfire burst into tears and flew away. They walked over to examine Slade, though Terra stayed behind.

"Terra?" Robin asked gingerly. "Did Slade rape you, too?" Her head hung in shame, and Robin walked over to embrace her. "Let's go home," he said.

When the Titans minus Starfire reached the Tower, no one really wanted to approach Terra or Star. Eventually, they turned to Robin to go see Starfire, as Beastboy had gone to tend to Terra. Robin walked up to Starfire's door, steeling himself. He knocked tenderly, hearing Starfire's sobs.

"I do not wish to be visited right now, please!" he heard her respond. Disregarding this request, he opened the door. Looking around, he saw a lump in her bed, shaking uncontrollably. Robin proceeded to sit next to it and put his hand on its shoulder. Starfire's tearstained face emerged from the blankets, and she looked straight into Robin's eyes. He then embraced her with such emotion that Star couldn't help but melt into his arms. After what seemed like an eternity, Robin raised Starfire's chin and wiped the tears from her face. He leaned towards her slowly and she closed her eyes, her head slightly tilted. Their lips met, and everything was perfect. The pair was in complete bliss. Robin held Starfire lovingly, and Starfire ran her hands through his spiky locks. Robin explored Starfire's lips with his tongue, and asked for entry by nudging the opening of her mouth. She accepted him, and he massaged her palate with careful precision. He then moved down to her neck, caressing every inch with his mouth, and Starfire moaned faintly, allowing him to pleasure her. Robin moved to undo her shirt, stroking her supple breasts. She removed his shirt and gloves, and they journeyed through each other's newly exposed flesh. Starfire teased Robin gently, creeping past his waist. Robin shuddered, and then continued to reach up Starfire's skirt. He stroked her most intimate areas; she cried out in pleasure. Star returned the favor, running her fingers over the length of his quivering member, squeezing gently. Robin attempted to remove her skirt so to better interact, but was stopped by Starfire's hand.

"Not now, Robin. Not yet. Slade is still causing me to feel the wariness of sexual intercourse ."

"I understand," said Robin in a disappointed voice.

"Don't think I don't love you Robin. I do. I just need some time," reassured Starfire with a gentle kiss. Robin smiled and kissed her back, and they redressed, holding each other for just one more minute before returning to the other Titans.


	2. Vows

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Starfire would be together forever and always. And if you still think I'm trying to steal it, don't sue me. I don't have any money. And I _really_ don't want to be plunged into debt right now.

SPOILERS: Terra episodes (Terra, Titan Rising, Betrayal, Aftershock I, Aftershock II)

CHAPTER TWO: VOWS

They walked together into the living room where Cyborg was fiddling with his mechanics and Raven was reading intently. They both looked up when they heard Starfire and Robin enter.

"Where's Beastboy and Terra?" asked Robin.

"Still talking, I guess." said Cyborg. Robin and Starfire went to sit down and watch a movie, and Cyborg and Raven continued with their activities. Meanwhile, in Beastboy's room, he and Terra were deep in conversation.

"So, Slade really did that to you?" asked Beastboy nervously. Terra's head hung down in sadness, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on top of his, and they locked gazes.

"It's okay, Terra. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Terra looked up into his pitch black eyes. She looked so sad, so shameful, that Beastboy didn't know what to do. Terra, however, did. She took hold of his body and kissed him with infinite passion. He was surprised, but kissed her back. He laid her down on the bed and stroked her blonde tresses. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it. Beastboy was starting to become aroused. He pulled Terra's shirt off and quickly undid the clasps of her bra. Beastboy hastily removed his suit, leaving him in his boxers. Terra took Beastboy's hands in hers and slid out or her shorts. He looked at her breasts with such a desire that Terra could feel it. Beastboy gently kissed her, moving up and down her jaw line. She caressed his neck and chest, making him moan. He petted her breasts with tenderness and she took off his boxers. They both were now completely naked. Beastboy stared into Terra's eyes, and she nodded in return. He was ready to sacrifice this for her. He plunged into her with immense force; she gasped and cried out his name. He plunged into her again and again, both of them going crazy with erotic pleasure. Terra kissed him with all of her passion; they were close to climax. Beastboy plunged harder and faster, Terra could feel him inside every molecule of his body. She started to orgasm, screaming out loud. Beastboy grunted and took deeper and deeper breaths, giving his whole being to terra. He plunged harder then ever, then gave one final thrust, and they collapsed into one another. All that could be heard was their beating hearts and their gasping breaths.

"I love you, Beastboy."

"I love you, Terra." Their whispered vows added to the sound in the room. They stared into each other's eyes, studying the other's soul. Beastboy gave Terra one final, passionate, tender kiss, and they fell asleep, Beastboy still inside her.


	3. Realization

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Starfire would be together forever and always. And if you still think I'm trying to steal it, don't sue me. I don't have any money. And I _really_ don't want to be plunged into debt right now.

SPOILERS: Terra episodes (Terra, Titan Rising, Betrayal, Aftershock I, Aftershock II)

CHAPTER THREE: REALIZATION

The next day, all the Titans woke up early and went out into the kitchen for breakfast. "Okay, who's going to make breakfast today?" asked Cyborg authoritatively. Beastboy's face took on an expression of hope, but the others glared at him.

"No, Beastboy," they chorused. Beastboy made a dejected noise while Raven proceeded to make some tea. They looked around for a bit, then decided to make their own morning sustenance. Starfire arrived at the table with some gray goopy substance with tentacles sprouting out of it, and Beastboy sat down to his usual tofu eggs. Raven sat down with a book and her tea, and Cyborg scrounged around for some leftovers while Robin fried some bacon.

"What is that?" asked Beastboy, gesturing towards Starfire's meal.

"It is the customary Wednesday breakfast of Tamaran. Klorbanelk!"

"Umm… I'm sure it's delicious…?" said Beastboy tentatively.

"Oh you must try some!" cried Starfire enthusiastically, thrusting a spoonful of it into his mouth. Beastboy gagged and spat it out while Cyborg chuckled at him and Starfire took on a crestfallen disposition. Cyborg took Beastboy's empty seat, opening up the previous night's Chinese takeout, while Robin sat down next to Starfire with a fried egg sandwich and bacon, downing his glass of orange juice. Terra meanwhile, wasn't worried about food. She was sitting in her room in deep contemplation, trying to fathom even a bit of what had happened between her and Beastboy last night. She laid down, mulling it all over. _I can't believe I did that. I thought it would make things better, but I still feel like dirt. I thought I loved Beastboy. I thought I wanted to be given that from him. I was wrong. That void is still there. I don't know how to fill it. I was so sure that giving myself to him would do it. It didn't. I need to find some other way to make myself feel worthy. I wish I had what Star had. She's always so happy. Everyone likes her. Robin loves her. She loves him. I love him._


	4. Resolution

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Starfire would be together forever and always. And if you still think I'm trying to steal it, don't sue me. I don't have any money. And I _really_ don't want to be plunged into debt right now.

SPOILERS: Terra episodes (Terra, Titan Rising, Betrayal, Aftershock I, Aftershock II)

CHAPTER FOUR: RESOLUTION

After breakfast, the Titans have retreated to their own areas. Robin and Starfire are discussing the past few days' events.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Starfire?" said Robin nonchalantly.

"Why did Slade do that to me?" asked Star with a hurt voice.

"Well, Star, some people believe that they can do anything. They feel that there is no one to hold them back, no one to punish them for the things they do. This gives them a need for power. That's why Slade did that to you. He wanted to feel more powerful," explained Robin.

"But Robin, why did it make me feel like that when he did that to me, but not you?"

"Because, Star, I love you. And you love me. People who love each other give themselves to each other in attempts to become even closer. Slade didn't love you. He just wanted the pleasure." Robin replied in anger. "I swear I'll kill him."

"Robin?" asked Starfire nervously.

'Yes, Star?" responded Robin.

"I want to give myself to you," said Starfire resolutely.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin.

"Yes. I want to be as close to you as I can. When the time is right, I'll prove my love to you."

"And I'll prove my love to you, Starfire. I want to hold you forever." They hugged and kissed each other briefly. Then they went out to see what the others were doing. Only Cyborg was in the living room playing video games. Raven, apparently, was on the roof meditating, Beastboy was training, and Terra was off somewhere.

_I can't believe she gave that to me. It was incredible. I had loved Terra for so long, and I finally got to prove it to her. It was perfect. I love her, she loves me. All is right with the world._


End file.
